Erase My Name
by Inukit
Summary: Highschool,ex-boyfriend,love rival...makes the best life feel like hell.Inu & Kag had been a cute couple,until he was caught cheating on her.Kag,in her anger got hit by a car & lost memories of Inu.When they reunite in highskool,will it ever be the same?
1. Leftover Homework

**A/N -Inukit:**

Hi people! Yes, this is one of my other stories. No, I will not delete it this time unless a certain amount of reviewers disaprove of this fic. It might seem like an easy story atfirst, butyou people have no idea what I've been through with this thing. I went through the idea of at least5 ficsand wrote the first chapters before I finally settled on this. I plan to make this fic more complicated later on, even though that probably doesn't mean anything to anyone.

**As usual, please R&R! **

**

* * *

**

**Erase My Name**

_Chapter 1 ::: Leftover Homework_

* * *

Kagome sat wearily under the sacred tree in her family shrine's backyard...with a whole pile of homework, of course. 

"Stupid fever..." she muttered, cursing under her breath.

If only she hadn't wandered off at night, she wouldn't catch onto the fluenza. If she didn't catch onto the flu, then she wouldn't have had to skip school. And if she didn't skip school, she wouldn't be here, covered in a bunch of worksheets and textbooks right now.

"Kagome!" A girl around her age with long black hair tied in a feudal style ponytail rushed over. Jumping over the gate that surrounded the shrine's sacred tree, the girl asked herself for the hundreth time what her friend's problem was with this over sized tree.

Looking up, Kagome found herself almost nose to nose with the other girl. Instantly, as if on the drill, Kagome blushed. "S - Sango... what are y - you doing?"

Soon Kagome found her answer. Leaning toward the pile of homework beside her younger friend, Sango gently sliped one out carefully. She stared at the page blankly as her hands held the paper. "Say, Kagome..." Sango started. Then, frowning, she pushed it in front of her life long pal's face. "Wasn't this math sheet from...last Tuesday?"

The pink returned to Kagome's cheeks. She searched her brain anxiously for an answer, like a nice story to occupy her friend here instead of telling the world about her acting like some run away six year old. "Um...I was uh, not at school..."

"Because...?" Sango urged. She plans to become a famous newsreporter someday. With a high salary, of course.

"Because I...um...I was running - I mean, traveling - I mean - " Kagome slapped herself on the forehead. Hard. Why was it that she could never get even a single lie out with Sango?

A smirk found its way to Sango's face. "You ran away again, didn't you?"

Kagome sighed. "Well...yeah. Yeah, I ran away."

Avoiding Kagome's emotional stage, Sango checked her watch. "AHHH! We're late! We're really, really late!" she screamed. Grabbing Kagome by the arm, she dragged her friend in the direction of Tokyo High in an incredible speed.

Finally freeing herself, Kagome came to a halt. "Wait! What about all my stuff?"

"You've got your backpack on, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what about my homework? My backpack's completely empty!" Turning back, Kagome went to retrieve her assignments just as Sango got hold of her again. Using all her strength to try and free herself, Kagome shortly gave up when she was sucked dry of energy. She let Sango continue to lead her to school. "My homework..." she mumbled on the way.

Sango didn't even stop to answer her. Her mouth was moving, but her feet were faster. "Think about my permenant record, Kagome, please. I promise I'll make it all up to you - but now, I've got a perfect attendance to save!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 :::Smashing the Flea . . . . . .**

_When they made it just in time for school, Sango couldn't stop thanking the lord. But then, just like every other day...Kouga gets at it again. It'll just be a matter of time beforethat stubborn and absolutly wrong head of his sends Sango off._

**But trying to erase a simple name from your mind can't be that hard...right?**


	2. Smashing the Flea

**A/N - Inukit: **

Yes, I've decided to go with the common setup - Sango, Kagome, Kouga - friends. As for pairings though, I'm still not too sure. If any reviewers would like to make a suggestion, please feel free to do so.

**Again, please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Erase My Name**

_Chapter 2 ::: Smashing the Flea _

* * *

They weren't late. 

Well...at least Sango wasn't. And as for Kagome - curse the god of luck.

They had reached their current high school just as the bell sounded. Sango had been so relieved that she was close to strangling her best friend. "We're here, Kagome, we're not late!"

"I've..." Kagome struggled to breathe with Sango's arms squishing the life out of her. "Sango...let...g - go..."

"What?"

"L - let...me...g - go..."

"What?"

With an anxious burst of strengh Kagome shook off Sango's arms. "Let me go!" she screamed into her soon-to-be-murderer's ear.

Rubbing her ear, Sango frowned while she led the two of them into the hallway along with hundreds of other students. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, you didn't have to consider me deaf..." she mumbled. That's when she noticed the sounding of the second bell. Most kids were already in class by now. "We're not early either, Kagome - grab the stuff you need and shove the rest into your locker!"

Kagome followed Sango's actions, although hers was a lot easier since all she had to feed her hungry locker was an empty backpack. She was still clutching her pencil from before, which just made things easier for her.

"Look, Sango...there's still the third bell so I'll just take a drink down the hall. Flea-ouga comes in at the third bell every day, so I'll have more than enough time. Save me a spot, 'kay?"

"But Kagome - " Sango, unfortunatly, didn't have a chance to finish before her listener was already out of earshot. Sighing, she slammed the door to her locker shut and carried her textbooks into their homeroom.

* * *

Running down the hall, Kagome raced for the water fountain. That was when she noticed Mr.Toutousai, the school principal, walking by. Immediatly Kagome slowed down her pace. "Good morning, Mr.Toutousai - "

Too late.

"Were ye not walking patiently, Ms.Higurashi?" the old man blurted. Mr.Toutousai had eyes of a fox, and as big as a dragonfly. You could have some kind of lice in your hair and he'd tell you straight away what type it was.

"Um...I was, uh...taking a drink."

"After the second bell, may ye? Is ye not in your classroom by now?"

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Kagome was still nowhere in sight by the third bell, Sango began to worry. Flea-ouga was already present, and so her friend now had no chance of getting away for being late.

Suddenly, to Sango's supprise, Kagome entered the classroom. After apologizing to Flea-ouga about 8 times, Kagome finally settled down between Sango and Kouga. With a single pencil.

As if on cue, Flea-ouga announced that it was time to present their autobiographies. Then, to add to Kagome's luck, she was the first one he was interested in listening to.

"Ms.Higurashi, would you please start us off?"

Kagome blushed. She tried searching her brain for a more excusable excuse.

The teacher now looked her straight in the eye. "Well?"

"Well..." Kagome repeated. Sango watched helplessly as the process slowly went on.

"Yes, Ms.Higurashi? I don't suppose your dog ate it, am I right?"

That managed to get some giggling and chuckling here and there throughout the class.

"No, of course not," Kagome said quickly. Then, defensively, she added, "I don't have a dog."

The mocking tones of her classmates continued. The colour returned to Kagome's cheeks in full power.

"Oh? Is that so? Then tell us, Ms.Higurashi - whatever is it that keeps your assignment absent?" Flea-ouga urged. Sometimes he does that. It made Kagome feel like jumping out the window.

"I - I was late this morning..."

"Yes, yes. Very, to be clear. I'm sure we've all witnessed that."

Kagome was silenced. What was she supposed to say, that she had left for school with an empty backpack and a pencil in her hand? That she had left all of the last two weeks homwork under some stupid tree for her cat to lick?

Finally, Flea-ouga got the point. He might be harsh sometimes, but the poor girl was already suffering from the curse of humiliation among her classmates. He remembered how it used to feel when he was young. "Fine, then. Kouga? What about you?"

Without hesitating, Kouga smiled. "Sorry sir, nothin'."

Everyone turned to stare at him. Kagome was almost sure she saw Kouga sneak her a wink.

Flea-ouga sighed. What was it with youngsters these days? "Very well, Mr.Taishikai. You have one last chance to change the past. Now, honestly - please atonish us all with your delightful presentation on the subject of...of...of whatever you chose for your project," stated their teacher firmly.

Kouga just went on smiling, as if it was plastered onto his face. Plastered. But natural. Pure. Leaning back in his seat, Kouga gave a yawn and stretched his arms. "You know what they say, sir - the past can never be changed."

Giggles were heard among the girls while boys encouraged Kouga by sending him thumbs-up signs. By now, Kagome understood him and too gave him a thankful smile. Sango, meanwhile, just stared at her friend in disbelief.

Flea-ouga began to shake. Trembling, he pretended to calm down. "Sango? What about you? Please come up here, if you will."

Sango, having the identity of teachers' pet ever since first grade, sighed at having to betray her friends. Well...she didn't have to, but think of her report card! Her future! "Yes Mr.Myouga..." she muttered uneasily as she came about the front of the class.

"X Chromosones. By Sango Hitogaishi. The X chromosones are what differs females from the opposite sex of - "

The door burst open. A boy stood steadily in the doorway, and all eyes were glued to him. He grinned nervously. "Oops...uh, sorry ma'am. I was going to knock, but you see - "

" - males," finished Sango.

The boy tried again. "But you see, when I did - "

"The X chromosones is simply a scientific name that - "

"But see, when I did, it just bursted open and - "

" - scientists gave to the fact just like the words female and male. It has been clear that - "

"I'M SORRY!" cried the student, still standing in the doorway.

Irritaded, Sango slammed her report on Hiten's desk. "Excuse me, but do you mind? I'm trying to give a report over here!"

"Well then you should've at least let me know so I could - "

"ENOUGH!" screamed Flea-ouga. "ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH! Now please, Hojo, tell us what it is that seems so important as you were standing in my doorway?"

"Your student, sir. Well, actually...your new student. No, wait... your new twelve grade student," Hojo said, sneaking Kagome a wink.

That just set Kouga off. "The hell with you, Hobo! Who the heck even cares about the damn new student? Now get your fucking butt out of my stupid classroom!"

"Kouga!" cried Flea-ouga. "I'm ashamed of you!"

"Well, what a surprise," Kouga muttered in reply.

"Four swear words," Myouga counted. "Please two foul words in disgrace of the student body. Half hour timing in detention for each swear word. Thirty minutes multiply by four equals two hours. Plus two multiply by forty minutes for foul words. That adds up to...three hours and twenty minutes of detention."

"Man, you think all that math will impress us? It sucks!"

"Four hours."

"Sheesh, what's your proble - "

Kagome gave a freakishly grin and casually covered up Kouga's mouth.

"Um, uh..." she started.

The bell rang.

Saved by the bell, Kagome grabbed Kouga and dragged him out into the hallway. "Bye Mr.Myouga!" she called over her shoulder.

Sango followed suit and bid their teacher a nice day. Though she knew it was just a couple of nice sounding words stringed together. How could anyone have a nice day with Kouga as their homeroom student?

"What's your problem?" Kouga shouted at Sango.

"Excuse me? My problem? I merely did anything!" yelled Sango in return. "Don't you mean Kagome?"

At this, Kouga softened a bit. Then, turning to Kagome, he put on a thankful grin. "Thanks, Kag, for getting me outta that one."

Once again, Sango stared in disbelief as Kagome answered, "You're welcome."

"Oh my lord!" she screamed. "What is it with you people? I can't stand it!"

And with that said, Sango stormed off down the hall.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ::: Left Behind In Time . . . . . . **

When one class is over and the next starts, there's a certain amount of time between. So you're supposed to use it for relaxing, not rushing about looking for your friend. Not bumping into total strangers. And definitely not freaked out by ignorant people.

**But trying to erase a simple name from your mind can't be that hard...right?**


	3. Left Behind in Time

**A/N - Inukit:**

Enjoy!

**Same as always - please Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Erase My Name**

_Chapter 3 ::: Left Behind in Time_

* * *

"_Ow_!" the black haired woman complained. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"_Excuse me_? You bumped into _us_, remember? Or, as I should probably expect, lost your memories?" the boy sneered. "If you_ have _any, I mean."

Sango looked up. She'd ran into a couple of pretty cute guys. Well, the one she ran into had dark eyes and short black hair tied in a tiny ponytail, so that's some style. But the other one, the one beside the one she ran into, had long black hair that led up to his behind and golden eyes. Actually, this one was cuter but his whole ganged up attitude just flushes it down the sink.

"Look, _you_ -" Sango lifted her index finger and pointed it right into his face. "I didn't run into you - just this nice gentleman here who's obviously got a better attitude and so if you do mind, please shut the hell up so I can apologize to this young man over here!"

"Watch yourself, bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like that - _ow_!" he paused to rub his arm. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing? Stop pinching me like that, you're not exactly weak, you know!"

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Inu-Yasha. But you really _should _be more respectful to ladies..."

"You see,_ Inu-Yasha_?" Allowing herself a smirk, Sango started checking his friend out. Miroku, was it? Nice name. Kinda. "I can't understand why some one so kind and caring and gentlemen material like your friend over here - if he is your friend, I mean - are friends with such selfish, immortal, ignorant_ bastard _like you!"

"Bastard, am I? Well, then you must be a bitch! A bitch who can't even figure black from white -"

"Why, I'm delighted!" Miroku cried. "See, maybe we could meet sometime...how about Friday night, huh? It's always lucky for new couples - especially when the female has _such_ atonishing looks and appears to be a supermodel."

Sango once again aimed her eyes at this also atonishing young man. Her eyes became sparkly. She giggled. "Oh, you..."

"No, really - I'm serious. If only you will accept me...then this life, though with all its challenges will be worth it," Miroku sighed dramatically.

"Miroku..."

"Sango..."

"Idiots..."

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled. "Stop ruining the moment!"

"Yeah, what she said," Miroku agreed.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I mean, this place is public, man! Get a room!" complained Inu-Yasha.

Ignoring his friend, Miroku went on and went down on his knees. "Sango, will you go out with me?"

"Miroku! Of course I -" Sango was rudely interrupted by Inu-Yasha. Which she thought was extremely irritating.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Inu-Yasha cut in casually.

Sango just frowned and went on talking. "I'd love go out with you, Miroku."

Inu-Yasha smirked. "Hey, Sango - do you keep your words?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Inu-Yasha didn't reply. He just leaned back on the wall behind him and enjoyed the show. "Now this is what I call free satelite," he mumbled.

"My dear Sango!" Miroku grabbed hold of her hands. "Is this what you truly want? Promise you won't regret?"

"Yes, Miroku, this is what I truly desire," Sango answered. Then she felt something. There was a hand...on her...

_Slap!_

"On second thought, forget it!" she cried. "You pervert!"

The standerby sneered. "I hate to say I told you so, but...who am I kidding? I love to be right. So there. I told you so."

"Shut up!" Sango was just about to give Inu-Yasha a cheek version of her handprint too when he dodged and continued.

"_He was kind, and caring, and - and - gentlemen material!_" Inu-Yasha immitated. "You still keep your words, eh?"

"Shut the hell up -"

"Why? Who's going to make me? Hopefully not a bitch like you, I -"

"Sango, where have you been!" Kagome cried, suddenly running up to her friend. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Upon seeing Inu-Yasha's surprised reaction, Sango smirked. "Kagome, that's who. Unless, of course you consider her a bitch too."

Inu-Yasha didn't move a muscle.

That's when Kagome noticed the others. "Oh, hi. I'm -"

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha finished for her.

Confused, Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a surprised look. "Have...have we met before?"

Inu-Yasha appear even more shocked than Kagome. "I'm Inu-Yasha, Kagome. Don't you remember me?"

"You know each other?" Sango blurted. "Oh jeez, how the hell did ignorant bastards such welcomed friends these days?"

"Shut up." Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to Kagome. "What happened to you, Kagome? Do you still hate me? Look, if you do, I don't blame you. I'm sorry, okay?"

Kagome started to freak out. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I just thought I've seen you somewhere before, that's all." She took a step away from him and stood behind Sango. "Sorry."

"Now look what you did, dog-boy!" Sango yelled in Inu-Yasha's face. "Shut up before you make her cry!"

"I didn't mean it! It's not what you think -"

The bell rang.

"Let's go, Kagome," Sango said sternly, taking hold of Kagome by the hand.

Watching the girls head down the hallway, Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha. "Not going to tell her, eh?"

"Forget it," Inu-Yasha muttered. "C'mon, let's go. She's better off that way."

Heading down the hall in the other direction, Inu-Yasha didn't notice when Kagome looked back stared at him for a moment.

"Bye," she said softly.

Sango just dragged her down the hall faster.

"Shut up, Kagome. Let the bastard be."

* * *

**Chapter 4 ::: A Game of Jealousy . . . . . .**

It's enough that Sango hates Inu-Yasha already, but with Kouga in on the act? How will Kagome ever get a chance to get to the bottom of this without being cut off by her best friends?

**But erasing a simple name from your mind can't be that hard...right?**


End file.
